I Know that You Sleep with My Boyfriend
by cosmopolitan
Summary: LJ: When her boyfriend cheated on her, her best friend convinced her to get even. She should have known then that things were bound to get messy, after all: "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." NOTE: this is a REDUX, totally different from original.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

**--**

**I Know that You Sleep with My Boyfriend**

--

**_Summary:_**_ Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

--

**Chapter I: Prologue**

--

_Let us die on let us live forever,  
Don't have the power but we never say never,  
Sitting in the sandpit life is a short trip,  
Music's for the sad man_

_From_ "Forever Young" by Youth Group

--

"Pht!" Alice sneered as she walked.

Lily turned to her friend, a bewildered look marring her face. "What the hell was that just now?"

"Stupid first years, look at them… scared of their own fucking brooms!" She rolled her eyes, sending one of the Hufflepuff first years a particularity dirty look that left the child looking rather disconcerted.

Lily laughed. "Alice, you're such a _bitch_. It's their first time, and some of them are muggleborns…"

"Well _they_ have an excuse, look at how many of them that grew up around brooms, what excuse do they have for looking so scared? I swear, I saw one of them crying over the possibility that his broom might smack him in the face when he commands it to come up. Pussy."

"Remind me again why it is you want to go into teaching, love," Lily requested as she entwined her arm with Alice's, playfully bumping her hip with her friend's.

"I can whip those little buggers into shape, you'll see, no more pansies at Hogwarts after I'm done with them…"

"That's maniacal, there."

Alice shrugged. "But bloody genius, nonetheless."

"That's one word for it, I suppose," Lily dryly responded as she and Alice took seats on the rocks by the lake. "I love autumn…"

"I hate it, I want winter to come already," Alice pouted, slouching a bit in her depress.

"You're quite the pessimist, you know?" Lily noted with a small smirk.

Alice shrugged again. "It counterbalances all of Jack's fucking peppiness."

Lily eyed her friend skeptically. "What's with you today? You're being mean, even meaner than usual, and honestly, I thought that was an impossible feat… but here it is, very possible, apparently…"

"Sorry," Alice mumbled. "I've just had some stuff on my mind as of late and it's been bothering me."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Well… it's just that—"

"Oh, ow!" Lily squealed in surprise as she toppled over and unto Alice when a sudden weight hit her full force. "Benji, you prat, I could have really hurt Alice," she chastised her boyfriend, slapping his arm painfully.

"Sorry, love," he grinned at her charmingly before turning to her best friend. "Sorry, Alice."

"It's okay, Fenwick… listen, Lils, lover boy's here so I'll leave you two alone, I have some last minute homework to do anyway…"

"Oh, but what about—"

Alice shook her head, stopping Lily mid-sentence. "Don't worry about it, we can always talk later, it's not that important anyway."

"You sure?" Lily asked as Benji slowly entwined his body with hers from behind.

"Yeah, honestly."

"Okay then, bye!" Lily waved as her friend walked off. "You're bad, you know that?" Lily asked as she turned around in Benji's arms so she could face him.

"Really?" he asked with a pensive look. "How so?"

"Making my best friend uncomfortable like that, pawing at me in public…"

"That wasn't pawing, but, if you'd like, I can show you what _real_ pawing is like," he drawled with a wink sent her way.

She gasped, flushing immediately. "You pervy little bastard."

"There's nothing little about it love, you know that…"

She scoffed. "Oh, you boys and your egos."

"And what wonders you do for it," he grumbled, a bit put off by her lack of "proper" response to his innuendos.

Lily laughed openly, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a quick peck, just about the most she was ever willing to do in public. "I didn't think I'd get to see you today, you said you had a ton of work to catch up on."

"I missed you," he murmured, rubbing his nose with hers in an Eskimo kiss. "Wanted to take a break to see you before heading back."

"Thank you, I'm happy I got a chance to be with you a bit today. How's your work though, making any headway?"

He shrugged. "Enough."

She nodded. "That's good… When will you have to head back?"

"In about two minutes, probably," he responded nuzzling her neck with his nose. "I've missed this," he remarked after a minute.

"Missed what?"

"Just holding you."

Her face burned upon hearing that admission, she smiled as she lightly bit her lip. "Well you're free to do it any time you want, you know?"

"Good, I'll make sure to take you up on that offer again," he assured her, tightening his hold on her before moving to release her. "_But_… I can't take full advantage of that tempting offer now, more work to do."

Lily tsked. "Shame."

He smiled. "You have no idea," he told her, softly caressing her cheek before dropping a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later though, yeah?"

"Yeah, when you have a chance, I know you have a ton of work."

--

_The night you came into my life  
__Well it took the bones of me, took the bones of me__  
You blew away my storm and strife__  
And shook the bones of me, shook the bones of me   
By the way, I do know why you stayed away...   
I will keep tongue-tied next time_

_From_ "Life less Ordinary" by Carbon Leaf

--

"I hate you," Lily heard a very familiar voice bellow as she made her way down the halls.

"Oh yeah? Well I hate you more," a noticeably deeper and just as recognizable voice immediately retorted.

Lily sighed, shaking her head as she turned the corner to the sight of her two best mates fighting, again.

"What now?" Lily asked, her voice dry and unsurprised.

"She started it," jack immediately pointed his finger Alice's way.

"Alice, however, didn't argue that point, merely crossed her arms over her chest with a superior look. "Not my fault you're fucking pansy…"

Lily couldn't hold back a chortle at the crass reply. "Why's he a _pansy_ this time, Alice?"

"He was spewing all this crap about love and sex and how we shouldn't do it unless actually _in_ love," Alice informed her before turning back to Jack. "I mean have you ever even heard of this little notion of living in the moment, or is that wand just too high up your ass to even process it? And yes, that dual connotation there _was_ intentional," Alice informed him with a wide grin and an impish tint in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes with a sneer. "For the last time, I'm _not_ gay!"

"I'll believe it when you finally fuck a girl. Come on, Jack, you're seventeen and a virgin!"

"Alice," Lily stepped in, her tone reproachful. "Need I remind you that you and I were both seventeen when we lost our virginities, meaning that for some time we were actually seventeen and virgins… don't be a hypocrite here."

"But he's planning on keeping it until he's married."

"No, I'm not!" Jack interjected immediately. "I'm not a saint, Alice, just a bit of a romantic."

"Pfft, i.e. a pussy."

Lily rolled her eyes, but was unable to hold off a smile at Alice's response in spite of herself. "Oh come on, _this_ should give you some hope for the male race, Al!"

"Yeah, for the _gay_ male race, where does that leave me then?"

"A lesbian?" Jack offered with a smirk of his own.

"Jack, stop it!" Lily chastised. "Don't get her started again, let's just go to my dorm and relax a bit, leave this argument behind."

Alice rolled here eyes, again. "Lils, are you stupid? If we drop this, we'll just find something else to argue about; don't fight nature."

"Yeah," Jack nodded furiously. "Besides, we're very happy with our current arrangement, don't mess it up for us now. We enjoy arguing…"

"See?"

Lily's expression was mystified, absolutely perplexed. "How the _hell_ did you two end up teaming up against me here?"

Jack shrugged. "You were being stupid—"

"Hardly our fault," Alice finished for him.

"Oh, you two are ridiculous," Lily shook her head, throwing her arms over their shoulders. "Come on, let's just go to my dorm, I don't think Potter's there today… said something about an all day quidditch practice to prep for next week's meet against Hufflepuff…"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, he was telling me about that; they're scared shitless of the prospect of losing to them. They're just pathetic… ultimate pansies."

Jack cocked his head as he turned to look at Alice. "What is it with you and pansies anyway?"

"I hate them."

"No, really?" Jack purposefully goaded her with his fake surprise.

Lily, however, beat Alice to the punch that time by screeching: "Jack, really, shut up! Don't you dare start just after finishing."

"Sorry," he replied, his tone not the least bit apologetic. "Force of habit and all of that."

"Oh, give him a break, Lils; at least he's growing a back—"

"_Mmm_," a loud and uninhibited moan rang through the hall that they had just entered on their path to Lily's.

Alice immediately turned to the other two of the trio with a smirk on her face. "Looks like someone is _really _taking advantage of this Sabbath and in the most unholy of ways…"

"Alice, don't!" Jack groaned, immediately sensing what was coming next.

"Oh come on, Jack, don't be so dull," Lily laughed. "If they're stupid enough to do it in a class and so _loudly_ then they deserve to experience the consequences of it… like say three unsuspecting friends walking in on them…"

Alice nodded. "I'd even go so far as to say that they're asking for it…"

"Some people _are_ kinky like that," Lily agreed.

Jack groaned. "Oh come on, give them some privacy!"

"They're hardly doing it in a private enough place to garner the right to that," Alice argued, inching closer towards a door. "So, Lily, Jack, what do you think? Will it be here, door number one? Or will it be the one to Lily's left, door number two?"

Lily bit her lip, a mischievous smile crossing her face. "Well why don't we count to three and see?"

"A fine idea, that!" Alice immediately agreed as Jack groaned, yet again.

"One," Lily started.

"Two," Alice continued.

And, in unison, "three!" was shouted before the two quickly and quietly opened their respective doors.

"Fuck!" Alice cursed when she came across an empty room.

Lily, however, had a much different reaction as she quickly shut the door with a click, only having opened it up a crack before she retreated. Her face blanched as she moved to the wall opposite her. Her breathing was heavy, jaw slack, and body limbless as she slid down onto the floor.

Jack instantly came to her side, futilely trying to calm her, as Alice's brows furrowed and she immediately crossed the hall towards the "grievous" door to see what it was that had garnered such a terrible reaction.

The second her hand grasped the knob though, Lily stopped her, croaking: "No."

Alice turned, genuinely confused, and both she and Jack immediately asked: "Why?"

Lily gulped, gasping for air as she tried to work up the strength to answer without letting loose the mounds of bile building up in her throat. "That… that was Rachel in there… with Benji."

--

_I think you're sleeping with a friend of mine  
I have no proof but I think that I'm right  
And you've still got the most beautiful face  
It just makes me sad most of the time _

_Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy_

_From_ "Why Do You Love Me" by Garbage

--

**author's note**: given that I didn't' receive much of a response on the poll that I made for whether or not I should make a redux version of this (only 46 votes, cumulative) I've written up a first chapter to give an idea of what my redux will entail, this one didn't have as many changes as I'd like to incorporate (i.e. some more funny plans one how to embarrass Benji and avoid sex, much like the STI debacle for any previous readers)

now, if interested in this, please drop a review as I'm still on the edge about this, I need to know if people _actually_ want it before I waste my time on it, I do have other stories in the works as well.

p.s. much like the previous one, this one will use lyrics as separators (ones which u can read or decide not to) but I also need to know if you'd want me to put up chapter play lists up on my site as well, so you can also listen.


	2. Crucial Note

**Crucial Note from the Author:**

Two very important matters that I need discussed and needed to leave a note on here for so please read it if you have the time:

1. I am in dire need of a beta, an opinionated one as critiques are really just as crucial to me as having my typos corrected.

2. I am workign on an outline for this story and, from any previous readers, I need to know what did you really like in the original that you would like to see here? What didn't you like in the original--what mistakes don't you want me to repeat?

thank you,  
cosmo.


	3. A Plan is Born

**Chapter II: A Plan is Born**

--

_Oh, what you do to me  
No one knows  
And I realize you're mine  
Indeed a fool of mine  
And I realize you're mine  
Indeed a fool of mine_

_From_ "No One Knows" by Queens of the Stone Age

--

Her tears blinded her as her two best friends led her to her dorm, muttering the password for her as she just sniffled and cried out incomprehensible moans and groans.

"Come on, Lils," Alice softly muttered into her ear, drawing comforting circles into the small of her back as she and Jack helped her onto her bed. "It'll be okay, Lils, I promise!"

"And you know she doesn't promise a person anything unless she's sure she can deliver!" Jack earnestly agreed.

Lily's tears and cries began to dissipate as they spoke, but she remained nonplused, the sight actually more unnerving that the previous. She frowned, letting herself fall back onto her bed, staring up at her ceiling as she breathed heavily. Her eyes were glazed over and she didn't move, not even a centimeter, despite Alice and Jack's attempts to regain her attention: a slew of things ranging from absurdly waving their hands in front of her face, obnoxiously snapping at her, and gallingly slapping her thigh. All of it was futile as she remained there, limp and lost.

"What the fuck?" Alice groaned, exasperated as yet another attempt to wake Lily from her daze proved to be futile.

Jack sighed, tiredly running a hand through his hair. "Come on, Al; let's just give her some space. She needs to regain composure on her own; we can go into the common room and chat a bit, yeah?" he asked, taking care to speak loudly enough so that Lily might be able to pick up on his words if she cared enough to.

Alice bit her lip, looking back at her best mate, but with a tug on her arm from Jack she mutely nodded, allowing him to lead her out of the room.

"Fucking little cock-sucking, cunt-bitch!" Alice exclaimed as soon as they left the bedroom.

Jack snorted. "Nice use of parallelism there," he complimented as he threw himself onto the chesterfield in front of the fireplace.

Alice rolled her eyes as she took a seat on his back.

"Oi!"

"What? You're lying across the entire damn couch, what more can you expect?!" she sneered, for once more so from her own frustration than out of any ill meaning towards him.

He groaned. "Get off of me and I'll move."

She silently slipped off of his back and he sat up, pulling her back down onto the chesterfield once he was properly seated, throwing an arm across the back of her seat and pulling her into his body.

"It'll be okay," he promised as Alice burrowed her face into his chest.

"How can the slut do that—and to _Lily_?! I mean they're best friends, how could she?!"

"Because she's a 'fucking little cock-sucking cunt-bitch?'" Jack chanced, his voice weak as he kept his gaze focused on the fire burning before them.

Alice moaned in vexation. "I don't understand her."

Jack shrugged helplessly. "You never did, always said she was two-faced anyways. This can hardly be a surprise now… at least not for you."

"But it is," Alice interjected with a whisper. "I never honestly thought she'd do something like _this_, always figured she'd pull some other sort of shite. And then Benji… ugh, _Merlin_, I actually thought the bastard was good for Lils and you know how protective I am!"

Jack smiled softly, but it didn't last long, as a frown soon retook its place on his visage. "Yeah, I know."

Alice looked up at him—pausing, dumbfounded. "_Why_ aren't you reacting more? What the _hell_ could you possibly thinking that's more important than _this_?"

"I… I honestly just don't know what to think anymore. I've never seen her like that, Al; she's never been the sort to cry over a bloke, it's scary."

"Bastard… him, not you," she was quick to elaborate.

Jack nodded. "Got that. but thanks, nonetheless, kind of nice and foreign to not be the one cursed at by you for once."

She bit her lip, flushing a bit. "Sorry…"

"Eh, it's our shtick, love," he reassured her with a small smile.

They sat in silence for a good half an hour, both simply staring at the fire, watching the flames war with one another as angry flickers sprouted from the hearth, but ultimately Alice was the one to break the peaceful standstill that they'd fallen into.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know… anything to make her feel better, I suppose."

"I… she's my only female friend, I don't really know what that entails, you know?"

He chortled softly, turning to look at her for the first time since they'd reentered the room they were sitting in. "Just do whatever feels natural, don't worry about being too tomboy-ish. You're a great mate to her, and she loves you, faults and all."

"But I suck at feelings."

"I'll help you through that part then."

Her eyes flashed with an insecurity he rarely ever saw in her. "Promise?" she asked, her voice timid.

He smiled more fully. "I promise… watch, we'll help her, she'll be fine."

"I hope so, she's too nice… I'd hate to see that ruined by them…"

--

_Where do you go with your broken heart in tow  
What do you do with the left over you  
and how do you know when to let go  
where does the good go_

_From_ "Where Does the Good Go?" by Tegan and Sara

--

"Hi," Lily shyly greeted the pair on the chesterfield four hours later when she finally exited her room.

Jack and Alice immediately turned to look at her, Alice moving away from him to make space for Lily before motioning for her to sit there.

"Thanks," Lily muttered as she hopped into the spot, immediately moving her head to lean against Jack's shoulder as Alice comfortingly held her hand. "He… he's really bastard, you know?"

Alice couldn't help the loud spurt of laughter that escaped her mouth at that proclamation. "He is," she immediately agreed.

"And so is the slag he was with," Jack was quick to add, never one to be outdone—particularly not by Alice.

"But… you know…" she paused to let out a deep and anxious breath. "I can't help, but… well… still love him," Lily quietly admitted, creating the most pathetic heart breaking picture they'd ever seen. The image was so opposite to everything Lily had ever stood for, a fact that she aware of as a deep flush ran rampant across her face. "I can't help, but want him to need me like I need him. I just… I wish I made him feel the way that he makes me feel—so complete, perfect, even if for a short period of time-"

"Fucking hell, that's it! This is total bullocks, Lily!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice," Jack groaned, raising his arm, which had been lying across Lily's shoulders, so he could pull on Alice's French braid.

"Oh come on," she shrieked, jumping off the chesterfield and rounding in on the pair. "I'm not about to lie just because you were cheated on, Lils. I get it, you loved him and we all really did think that he was a great bloke, but guess what? He's not. He _cheated_ on you and with one of your best friends so don't you _dare_ even consider going back to him."

Lily gasped. "But I don't know-"

"Shut up!" Alice yelled. "Shut up, Lily. He cheated on you… and with one of your best friends no less, that's the lowest a guy can get!"

"Alice stop," Jack cut in, his tone hushed in comparison to her, but far more acerbic nevertheless.

"Stay out of it!" Alice and Lily simultaneously turned on him, causing a look of utter terror to cross his face.

"You don't know, Alice, you just don't know," Lily resentfully and bitterly explained. "You've never been in love… you've never had someone that _finally_ made you feel like you were worth something, as if you _really_ did mean the world to them. You never got close enough for that and that's your own hang-up, but _don't_ judge me when you don't even know what it's like. It's not fair, Al."

"Come on, Lils," Jack quietly intercepted. "You can't really want him back, can you? Even after this?"

"I… I want him to pay for this, but _yeah_… I love him. I know you're going to call me weak for it, but I can't help it. I'd rather be sad now and happy in the long run, than the other option…" she admitted, her eyes downcast as she made the admission. She nibbled on her lip nervously when she heard no response; she knew them well enough to ascertain what the thoughts running through their heads then most likely were like.

Finally, after a minute or so of silence, Alice let out a deep growl and sigh combination that sounded so foreign that lily was a bit perplexed as to how she managed to achieve the odd sound.

"Fine," Alice ground out, effectively interrupting Lily's thoughts.

"WHAT?!" was the reply received to that—and simultaneously from both Jack and Lily no less.

"_Fine_," Alice repeated, her visage emanating fury and annoyance. "If you want him, then I'll help; God knows how you'll fuck it up if I don't anyway," Alice murmured irately.

"Alice, what the hell?" Jack asked.

"What?" she snapped. "This is what she wants, isn't it?—Well then I'm going to make sure she doesn't fuck it up and screw herself over… again, because God knows this is a fucking mistake."

Jack groaned throwing his head back upon hearing that brutally blunt and terse statement as Lily let out a small gasp of shock.

"You can't possibly mean that."

"Oh come on, Lils, you want the bastard back even after _that_? What the hell do you expect me to say? I'm not going to lie and pretend that I support you, but I will make sure he doesn't fuck you over, _again_."

Jack raised his head, scoffing. "And how do you plan on doing that, oh omnipotent one?" he asked before throwing his head back down, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh don't even think you're not enlisted, you haven't said a thing about her wanting to stay with Benji, so consider this paying your dues for that misstep," she informed him before he could even retort, and ending the statement with a glare that left no room for protest.

Lily was left dumbfounded, not sure whether to be offended by the crude statements or thankful for the fact that her friend was still willing to help her regardless of her clear disdain towards the situation. Deciding to take the safest course of action, however, she merely asked, "And what do you recommend I do?"

That question took Alice off guard; it was an aspect she hadn't actually considered prior to declaring her plan. Not one to make a fool of herself though, she did what she did best when faced with such a dilemma: she bull-shitted. "Make him jealous."

Jack's head popped back up as he made his return to the conversation with an incredulous look sent her way.

Lily, however, hung on to her every word. "How?"

"Come on, Lils, you can't _really_ be serious about this!" Jack exclaimed, sending her a wide eyed look of appall.

"Shut up," she snapped at him before turning back to Alice. "How?"

Alice resisted the urge to roll her eyes, again, when she heard that predictable reply that broke her heart just a tad. She shrugged as she replied: "Don't let him know that you know, or he'll think he has the upper hand if he knows that you're _still_ staying with him even after he cheated. He'll think he can get away with it again, then."

"So what _do_ I do?"

"Well… he's always been extremely possessive, you know that… I say that you find someone, let him in on the plan and get him to help you make Benji realize just what he might lose."

Jack slapped his face in frustration as he angrily moaned out: "ALICE!"

"No," Lily shook her head. "she might have a point… I know Benji and I really think that could work. If it's the right bloke helping us this could do wonders, I honestly think it could be wonderful for us, really save us!"

Jack stared helplessly as Alice looked on impassively, long ago having decided to follow the old adage that dictated "If you can't beat them, join them."

Lily soon pulled them both out of their reverie by saying: "But what about Rachel? I mean… God, she's one of my best friends, I can't believe she could do that! How am I supposed to act around her now?!"

"He can't know… so pretend to be her friend," Alice offered.

Jack groaned, again.

Lily ignored him, again. "How? I mean, look—_ugh_!" she cried, angrily wiping away a stray tear that had managed to escape the corner of her eye. "Ugh, look at her, Al. I can't be friends with some slut who goes after my boyfriend, I just… I can't."

"I'm not saying that you have to, but you can't have your cake and eat it, too, here unless you're willing to be a bit conniving."

Those words seemed to settle Lily. "How?"

"Be passive aggressive, don't let her on, but make the right punches, just jabs… but poignant ones, I suppose."

Lily nodded slowly, thoughtfully. "That makes sense… what else?"

"Now you go get ready for dinner so you can see your bloody lover boy," Jack cut in, his tone brusque.

Lily's eyes widened once they flickered over to a clock hanging in the common area. "oh shite! Give me just five minutes and I'll be ready, just need to change out of these damn pajamas."

Jack nodded, but his gaze was focused solely on Alice, biding his time until Lily's bedroom door would close so she'd be out of earshot and he could finally say something that wouldn't be ignored.

Two minutes later, it finally did and Jack almost felt compelled to do a little prayer of thanks when a flood of relief spread through his body as he ambushed Alice with a dark look. "What the fuck was that?"

Alice shrugged for what was probably the twentieth or so time that day as she collapsed onto a loveseat to the chesterfield's left. "A mesh of various crap I've seen in the movies she's forced me to watch over the years…"

Jack winced. "Al, why would you do that? Why would you just push her on like that?"

"Oh don't shift the blame on to me; you know her Jack, she'll do this regardless of whether we help her or not, at least if we support her, she might not get her heart broken in the process. We can look out for her this way… control the situation. Besides, if nothing else, I'm going to exact revenge on that fucking slag, I've hated her from day one anyway…"

"Just don't get your hopes up, love."

She smiled wryly. "Hey, once your best friend has reached such an inane caliber of pathetic, the only place to go is up, _right_?"

Jack sighed remorsefully, helplessly. "I hope you're right about that, Al… I _really_ do."

--

_So give me something to believe  
Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe_

_From_ "Believe" by The Bravery

--

"That felt so wrong… so awkward," Lily admitted as the trio reentered her dorm one hour later, following dinner.

"Well what do you expect when you're sitting, flirting with your boyfriend just hours after seeing him shagging your best mate?" Alice condescendingly asked, her tone acerbic.

Lily turned, puzzled. "I thought you said-"

"I said that I'd help you, not that I agree… and I won't let you forget that fact, Lils, I hope that you realize that."

Lily nodded mutely.

Jack, never one for staying in a room where the tension could be cut with a knife, decided to intervene at that precise moment. "Right then," he clapped. "How about we get on with that plan of yours, Alice? We were going to pick a bloke, I think."

Lily's face lit up at the mention as she bounced over to the chesterfield, plopping onto it with extreme enthusiasm. "Who do you think would work? I can't think of anyone who'd do this, I mean it's quite the task… don't you think?"

"I don't know," Alice shrugged, moving towards the chesterfield with much less enthusiasm than her friend had displayed. In fact, it was more so like with regret over the fact that she _had_ to. "How about Diggory? He's hot as fuck and a quidditch captain, quite a catch they say."

--

**_author's note:_**

_firstly, I am actually searching for a story and am hoping someone might be able to help me with the name. in it Lily must marry James due to some marriage law of sorts (in an attempt to escape marrying James) and I don't remember much save for some other vague details, including: James and Lily fall in love, Lily gets pregnant, she loses the baby, the next Christmas she receives a present full of baby supplies that she then assumes is from James (though you later learn it was from Remus), they get into a fight, James then announces that she can have her lovers and he will have his own, she moves to a dank basement. Much later, she collapses and falls ill while there due to the terrible conditions in it (which she never complained of) and James, in his guilt, leaves on a terribly dangerous mission for the order. For years nothing is to be seen of him until he finally returns, and that is all I remember._

_Here's to hoping someone else may recognize it._

_Anyway, please REVIEW!_

_p.s. the play list for this story has been set-up and a link to it is available on my author's page._

**And thank you, to all of those that so kindly offered to be my beta as well as thank you to my two betas: you're brilliant and help me so much more than I could possibly properly verbalize! **


End file.
